User talk:Killerbreadbug72
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style ---- Black Pikmin and Shady Candypop Picture WIN!!! That's exactly how I pictured them! I guess I really should make a fake walkthrough, then! Portal-Kombat Did you see that I made a green Pelet too? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 23:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I always thought they should have a green pellet! Anyways, these are cool ideas! Are you making a Pikmin 3 walkthrough? Portal-Kombat Yes, Just look on my User page. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 00:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I really should think about putting my treasures into categories like that. Portal-Kombat Lethal Weapon series reminds me of Titan Dweevil... could he be making a reappearance? Portal-Kombat Actually, the Lethal weapon series is to upgrade Pikmin! The Poison Gernade makes White Pikmin twice as Posinous when eaten, the Steel flower increased all Pikmins attacks, the Shock plug electrifies Yellows, and they discharge into enemies when thrown, and the Aqua Cannon is effective When 10 blue Pikmin are idle together. They attack any enemy that comes near with huge blasts of presurised water. The Titan Dwevil might come back though not as the final boss. I will invent something bigger, harder, and more frustruating. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 00:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) So would silver Pikmin's upgrade freeze enemies like the ultra-bitter spray? Portal-Kombat It would turn them the enemy to ice permenately instead of temporarily when they are eaten. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) My new Destructobeam is used when there are 100 pikmin idle in the field. WHen they are attacked, BOOM!!! They all use use this item to obliterate any enemy that comes near!!!(It's very hard to get) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Really? How malign.... How do you like my tables of treasures Evillouie13? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 01:31, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Niiiiice.... Anyways, waiting for #3 is kiling me! Too many people are putting up their own walkthroughs, so I might just make my own.... NO! I WILL NOT SCUMB TO THE VIRUS!!!! I'm making my walkthrough and I have to say... I don't like coming up with area maps. The dungeons are much easier to do. Portal-Kombat I think that Making pictures of the enemies, treasures, caves, and areas are the most fun. Coming up with names for treasures is not. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 02:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) YES!!! You put in the bloomin' Onion summon! by the way, I can lend you a hand with the world maps. Layouts perplex the mind! I think I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead for the fake walkthrough- in other words, I'm going to post enemies, caves, treasures, etc. on my user page to get things organized first. Then I can get this fake walkthrough started. Portal-]Kombat O.K. By the way, where's the breadbug? I ain't smelled him recently. He must be writing some killer article. ZZZzzz...(Sorry, running on 4 hours of sleep) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 14:50, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! How do you like my new Signiture? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Signiture with random link FTW! And your Pikmin sprites are some of the best I've seen. Portal-Kombat Thank you. To get the random page link, do this. Random Page it should do this Random Page [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 00:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Which do you like better: the Bulborb or the Shaking egg? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 05:27, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I like the bulborb better. Portal-Kombat What about an orange bulborb larve? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 16:31, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. The first time I fought the Orange Bulborb I was in for a surprise. I didn't expect it to suddenly wake up and attack! Portal-Kombat In other words, I created something that we are all dreading? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:37, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Piklopedia? Whenever I make that, I wonder if I'll go to the trouble to make entries for enemies that already had entries... and then there's the treasure hoard notes... Portal-Kombat Check out this new How to do page Here. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 16:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Sprites If you want me to make you a sprite, just post here [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 16:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) So you will actually make us sprites. Thank you for doing that. A lot of people can't make a sprite(myself included)and this really makes it eastier for my fake pikmin3 walkthrough. Will tell what I need done later. SirPikmin 21:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 21:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Titan Dwevil The Titan Dwevil is Dead, I a mmissing 3 treasures, and have every enemy in the piklopedia!!! [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 19:23, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Enemies How do you like my new enemies list(not complete) [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 00:35, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Your new enemies are cool (Supermassive Breadbug!) are you adding any more? I'm working on my enemy list. Portal-Kombat CEASE AND DESIST I have never seen a more self involved user ever. you have 1000+ edits to your userpage and talk, all from yourself. Also, you sig is flashy and annoying. Look at mine. Simple, non-irritating, and rather appealing. Your's makes my eyes bleed. Stop posting on this page, please. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 08:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Hipo, don't be rude let him do what he wants... although 1000+ edits is a lot, and how does it make your eyes bleed? It isn't that flashy... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Umm...This is my Talk page, and Isn't it mainly for me to discuss topics with other people, and aren't signatures suposed to be big and flashy (Even though mine isn't, its fancy)? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 14:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I saw you editing your page a day or two ago on recent changes, and admittedly, it was pretty irritating, since I had to view 250 edits just to see all the revisions from that day, and I wondered why you couldn't have just wrapped all that up in one edit, but...it's not really interfering with the progress of the wiki, so it's not like anyone can order you to stop. Just...in the future, could you try making fewer, larger edits rather than a bunch of tiny ones? It's not necessary, but it would be nice, if possible. ::I had the same problem JJ... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Those were mostly little bugs in my typing, and I had to fix them to satisfy my Programers Spirit, and alot of them were big edits. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Ehhh... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :Like I said though, it'd be great if you could catch those before you submitted your revision. Use spell checkers and preview the pages to make sure everything looks the way it's supposed to. Oh. By the way I don't have 1000 Edits. Check this out :Only 292, and 81.11% of your edits >.> I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Level Up! Here ya go. I made a level for no particular reason, and here it is. Sorry about the size. Something about this level reminds me of Frontier Cavern (that floor with the fire, water and decorated cannon beetles.) Portal-Kombat Is that the one with the Peanut Butter Jar Treasure? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 00:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) The one with the peanut butter treasure is Hole of Heroes floor 6, and it has weird music played nowhere else in the game. Portal-Kombat Wow... The only influence I had for this level was the bridge before Bulblax Kingdom. Stuff Firstly, like hipo said, your sig is a bit annoying; it's large and vibrantly coloured, and the colours just don't go. It also takes up a ''lot of space in the edit window - if you want the code to be so long, add a template link like most of us. At the very least, make it narrower, as it takes up half a line - make the font smaller or remove the random link, which has no purpose in a sig anyway. Secondly, images. You are uploading way too many that aren't meant for the wiki. We haven't set a limit on user images since it's not nice to have to do that, but we will if you continue to abuse the system like this. Please use an image hosting site to upload your pictures and then link to them. Right now, it'd be good if you could remove all your fanart-type images, leaving only ones you might have in your sig or something else you use on the wiki a lot. Just put deletion notes via on any images you want deleted. :But wait, Green aren't you colorblind, or was that Prez? Speaking of Prez where is he lately anyway? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Yes, but I don't see why that should affect my judgement on which colours fail. If anything, it might just mean I have different colour combination preferences than most. I will take out the random page link, but what is wrong with the rest of it? It has a purpose! (Can you name any Free Imange Hosting Sites?) [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hows this? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 23:38, 12 November 2008 (UTC) It's better; still longer than most, but an improvement. You could save 1 character by spelling 'discussion' right, and you could either make the discussion text a smaller font or sub/superscript, or putting the link in part of your name and removing that word. Don't feel forced into changing it again, though; I'm just suggesting. Oh, and it's ugly... Actually, looking at yours, CL, that's a bit long too. It's only that sentence bit at the end - maybe make that smaller text? Here: :@Green: Will do... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I put a bunch of pages and images that were not relevant to this wikia up for deletion, now someone just has to delete them. :I don't think you need to delete all of them. Lord knows most of the people here have personal images on their userpage, I think Green just wants you to...limit the number you have. Also, about image hosting sites, I usually use Image Shack - you can register there also to keep track of your images. I finished the enemy list on my user page. (That is, enemies that appear in the Piklopedia. There are a select few that don't.) Portal-Kombat Holly !@#^$%#$!!! I hope I don't have that many enemies to do, because the tables are gettin' *&^$^& Repetitive!!! It honestly wasn't too hard for me to do, I just made up a bunch of upgraded monsters on the spot! But if I had to list what an Assassin Pikmin would do to kill each one... I shudder at the thought. The select few that aren't listed are things like G-Pods and other government machines that are fought later on, and the final boss which cannot be added to the Pikloopedia, as defeating the final boss ends the game. Portal-Kombat I finished the area list on my user page. I'm working on the dungeon names. Portal-Kombat HA HA SQUIRREL REALM!!! Did I once make a comment about Olimar beating up squirrels with purple Pikmin? I think I did! Portal-Kombat That was my talk. Wonder if they'd mistake a bomb-rock for a nut? That is the way to beat it!!! You Try to make it think a Yellow Pikmin with a bomb-rock is a nut!!! There should be some evil Queen Squirrel as the final boss in Squirrel Realm. A giant laser gun that turns pikmin to nuts would be a fitting weapon. Real Animals? You need a squirrel. Need I say more? I am comming up with a better name for the family, and I already have a squirrel, a Kittern, and a Dog. Nominations Please go [[Pikmin:Featured_articles/nominations|'HERE']] to help decide whether The Emperor Bulblax should be a featured Article. Currently Pending Deletion?! Why does it say this on my talk page? I didn't do anything with Pikmin 1 notes. Portal-Kombat And it says this on a number of other talk pages as well. Some kind of bad joke maybe? Portal-Kombat Thats not you talk page under deletion, its my User:Killerbreadbug72/message page, and I didn't nominate it because I added Pikmin 1 Notes! I nonimated it because I like the article. :Crystal marked your advertisement for deletion, and the Delete template was then transcluded to all the pages you put the message on. I've fixed it, but kept the Delete tag on there, since Crystal's right, you shouldn't make a template for the sole purpose of advertising things on other people's talk pages. We all check Recent Changes, so nominating the article is sufficient. I can't guarantee we'll all vote, but that's not because we don't know there are articles up for nomination. Zero-Death/ 8-Day Run I just beat Pikmin 2 in 64 days, with all 201 treasures and with 778 Pikmin deaths. I can't Beleive I'm Saying this, but I'm going to try a Zero Death/8 day run of Pikmin 2 on one empty file. I beat Pikmin 2 with no deaths before and with all treasures, it took me 13 days though. And I reset billions of times, especially in (shudder) Submerged Castle. I HATE that place... and it gives me the creeps just thinking about it! I couldn't see myself beating that game in 8 days. Portal-Kombat It sounds tough, but I have already gotten to day 3, and beaten the Empress Bulblax without any Deaths, now, to beat the burrowing Snargets. User:Killerbreadbug72/sig 20:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC) The best time to attack any snagret is when it comes up slowly out of the ground. Throw purples at the head! But burrowing ones shouldn't be a problem. But unfortunately, no matter how you fight it the Pileated Snagret will always be hard. And fighting the quicksand one with no deaths was one of the hardest parts for me. Ranging Bloyster is the easiest boss in my opinion, it can be beat in less than 10 seconds. Literally. Portal-Kombat Hi Hi i am new to this. Thank you for helping me with my sig!!! Sorry I might not get the chance to log on or play Pikmin until Thanksgiving, I am very sick. Update: I have pneumonia, but I will be able to do Pikepedia for this weekend and next week. That really stinks. I remember the time I had pneumonia so I know what you're going through. Hope you get well soon SirPikmin 21:30, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I am feeling alot better with the meds the doctor gave me, and I will go to school next week. Although it does make me cough a lot (Thank goodness for Cough drops!). I made an edit count template that updates itself. just put and it will do this .